


White Knight: The Gift

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune wants to give Weiss a gift.  Which is tricky, considering he is of humble means, and she's the heir to a billion-lien corporation.White KnightPre-Fall





	White Knight: The Gift

Jaune: I need advice.

Pyrrha: How can we help you?

Jaune: I want to buy something for Snow Angel.

Nora: *laughs out loud*

Nora: I'm sorry, Leader. You know we'd do anything for you, but she's a billion-lien heiress. What could you possibly that she couldn't?

Ren: Perhaps not call her Snow Angel.

Pyrrha: I don't know... I think it's romantic... And it would be be best to not buy her something she could buy herself, but something she _would_ not buy herself.

Ren: Considering the capital she has access to, she is an incredibly modest spender.

Jaune: Alright, so would that be?

Nora: Oh! White rose!

Jaune: Aren't roses Ruby's thing?

Ren: Jewelry?

Jaune: I'm pretty sure she could buy it for herself.

Pyrrha: It's not the value of the jewelry that matters, but the value to her. You just need to find something that speaks to her heart.

Jaune: All of my attempts to get into her heart have so far failed.

Jaune: *drops his head to the table*

Ren: *pulls out a piece of paper and starts drawing something*

Ren: If it speaks from the heart, that's all that matters.

Jaune: So, what are you up to?

Ren: Perhaps you should lift your head and see for yourself.

Jaune: *sullenly lifts his head*

Jaune: What the hell is that?

Drawing: *Weiss' snowflake glyph flanked by a pair of angelic wings*

Ren: Exactly as it seems *passes him the picture*

Ren: A simple silver locket probably won't be too expensive and could be engraved.

Jaune: And what about in it?

Ren: Leave that for her. Whatever she puts in there she will associate with you.

Jaune: Like what, mind control?

Ren: Karma - deed. Positive actions imbue that positivity to the world and those around you, negativity does the same as well. You are miraculously wholly positive, and I can assure you, those around you have grown to rely upon it.

Jaune: Uh... huh?..

Pyrrha: I think it's incredibly romantic.

Nora: I don't really have anything I can add here.

Jaune: Thank you.

Ren: You are quite welcome, Leader.

Jaune: *stands up, pushes his chair back in, and walks away*

Nora: So, Pyrrha?..

Pyrrha: *blushing while looking down*

Pyrrha: Hm, yes?

Nora: Pyrrrrrha...

Pyrrha: I appreciate your concern, but his love for her is so pure, I would hate to...

Nora: Try to be the one he's in love with.

Nora: *frustrated sigh*

Nora: You are too good to him, and this is Jaune we're talking about; that's saying something.

Ren: It doesn't matter how much he's suffered, he still loves the world, wholly.

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the RWBY's door*

Yang: *opens the door*

Yang: Oh, hey Jaune, what's?.. *eyes the small gift box in his hand*

Jaune: I would like to leave this on Weiss' bed.

Yang: *steps out of the way and nods for him to come in, closing the door behind him*

Jaune: Thank you. And I would appreciate you not tell her who it's from until after she opens it.

Yang: Alright, that much we can do.

* * *

Ruby: OHMYGODOHMHYGODOHMYGOD!

Yang: Shh.

Ruby: But?..

Yang: *shakes her head*

* * *

Blake: *eyes the gift box as she enters the room*

* * *

Weiss: *enters the room, and pauses*

Ruby: *tries and fails to be discrete while staring at her from her bed*

Blake: *eyes her from her bed*

Yang: *watches Weiss enter the room*

Weiss: Okay?

Weiss: *follows the occational glances to her bed*

Weiss: And what is this?

Yang: A boy left it for you.

Weiss: He did? *takes a step towards her bed, but turns around to Yang* and who left it?

Yang: He wanted you to open it, first.

Weiss: He did, did he? Was it Neptune?

Yang: Not sayin'.

Weiss: *ponders for a moment before turning back to the bed*

Weiss: *slowly reaches out for the gift box and slowly opens it*

Weiss: It's beautiful.

Weiss: *brings it to the mirror and tries it on*

Weiss: It has to be Neptune.

Yang: Enh.

Weiss: Enh? No?

Yang: *shakes her head*

Weiss: Pray tell, who... NO?!

Yang: Vomit boy, in the flesh.

Weiss: *admires it in the mirror*

Weiss: He did no such thing.

Yang: Swear to Light God.

Weiss: Why would he do this?

Yang: *takes a picture with her scroll*

Yang: And sent.

Weiss: And what was that?

Yang: What do you think it was?

Weiss: You did no such thing.

Yang: I totally did. What?, cute guy gives you a gift, he deserves to see you smiling because of it.

Blake: Your face is practically luminous.

Weiss: I don't know how I feel about this.

Yang: The smile sort of gives it away. God, you're beautiful.

Ruby: She is beautiful.

Weiss: *still smiling as she looks at herself in the mirror*

Weiss: I haven't the slightest idea of what I should do.

Yang: Thank him, at least.

Weiss: Well, such a thoughtful gift does deserve a thoughtful reply.

Weiss: *spins while watching herself in the mirror*

Weiss: *sees Yang's scroll still pointed at her*

Weiss: You are not still recording?

Yang: I just had to get that little pirouette. And sent.

Weiss: *whines* What, no? Now I'll have nothing to show...

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: Tell him to get over here RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

Yang: On it ice queen, or should I say snow angel? And sent.

*sound of steps in the corridor*

*knock on the door*

Weiss: *fixes herself in the mirror*

Weiss: *death glare at Yang as she walks towards the door*

Yang: *backs off, hands in the air*

Weiss: *sashays up to the door*

Yang: Spankin'.

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: *steps up to Jaune*

Weiss: *looks him in the eyes*

Weiss: *quickly kisses him on the lips before closing the door*

Weiss (at the door): Dinner, Friday. I expect you to look debonair.

Jaune (through the door): Uh...

Weiss (at the door): Do you refuse?

*loud thump on the other side of the door*

*shuffling noises*

Nora (through the door): We'll make sure he's there with bells on.

Ren (through the door): Not literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rwbyvein) Tumblog.


End file.
